


The Devil on your Shoulder

by dreamrowe



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Jschlatts dead, Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Other, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Schlatt's Tubbo's dad, Tommy's actually dead, Tubbos the President, this makes me sound like a schlatt apologist, was he THAT bad though?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:06:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28517613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamrowe/pseuds/dreamrowe
Summary: Tubbo speaks to a dead Schlatt in light of his ex bestfriends death. The guilt hangs heavy on his shoulders as does Schlatts hand
Relationships: Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Kudos: 14





	The Devil on your Shoulder

**Author's Note:**

> i don't think i explain this in the fic so ill just tell you know.  
> Tubbos the only one who can see/hear Ghost Schlatt!

* * *

Tubbo stands and stares at the rubble of what was once Logstedshire. A familiar weight presses down on his shoulder. The air changes to a bitter wind as he stands there alone. He looks over and as expected spots the translucent pale hand of Schlatt on his shoulder.  
“I’m not a villain am I?” Tubbos voice wobbles as he speaks. He sees the smoke from Schlatt’s cigar float past him and hears a gruff cough come from the dead man. Tubbo tears his eyes away from the large pole leading into the sky to look at the man beside him. He takes in Schlatts appearance. His posture slumped and his suit wrinkle-free. At first glance, he seemed the same as he always was. However, this was not the same man. A sickly grey color tinting his translucent ghostly skin.  
“Who knows boy '' Tubbo feels hot tears roll down his face. He doesn’t bother to wipe them away. His emotions bubble up inside him. Tubbos words come out broken and quiet.  
“Tommys dead. . . and it's all my fault. I sent him away, away to die Schlatt. He was all alone” he takes a deep shaky breath  
“I didn't even want to be in charge. . . at least you wanted it” Tubbos mind wanders. What if he hadn't exiled Tommy. He would still be alive but they would most likely have another war on their hands already thanks to Tommy and Dream’s ‘feud’. Millions of what if’s and scenarios run through Tubbos mind. What he could have done differently so his best friend could have lived. Was there a way that he could have kept Tommy alive and kept the peace? 

Schlatts hand grips Tubbos shoulder tighter, bringing him back into reality.  
“You did what you had to do. What was best for your country. I did the same when I was alive '' Tubbos head pounds. He makes no effort to comprehend Schlatts words.  
“I exiled MY BEST FRIEND. HE DIED ALONE. . . alone and thinking I didn’t care for him . . . that I hated him” The pain and guilt is evident in Tubbos' voice. A sob rattles through Tubbos body as tears flow down his face again.  
“I just can't seem to do anything right anymore, everything I say or do is twisted in some way or another. They constantly compare me to you. Make everything I do out so that I'm the bad guy” Tubbo pauses, realizing what he’s said.  
“I- I didn’t” He attempted a stuttery apology to the older man. Schlatt sighs  
“I know people didn’t like what I did and the decisions I made but I did what I felt was best. . . being like your old man isn't so bad now is it?” He knows the answer and isn't surprised when Tubbo says nothing. The older man's hand reaches out and brushes his fingers through Tubbos hair in between his rapidly growing horns. It's an awkward sign of affection but he’s attempting to console the poor boy. Tubbo surprisingly pulls away from Schlatt, his emotions still all over the place.  
“Don’t touch me. . . why are you here, Schlatt? You abandoned me when you were alive, why are you here now? What do you want from me? To laugh? To make yourself feel better?” The words are malicious as they leave Tubbos mouth. He’s suddenly angry with his dead father for being with him now.  
“You here to remind me it's all my fault? Like Fundy and Quackity did? I know. . .” his voice cracks  
“Trust me I fucking know. I'm a shit person and an even worse president. Guess it runs in the family huh” it's a bitter remark that makes Schlatt take a sharp breath inwards.  
“I'm not like your asshole friends and we both know that. Look, I'm trying ok? I know I was a shit father but now I've got a second chance I'm fucking trying Tubbo. I’m here, with you. Look around. Where's Ranboo or Niki huh? Where are the people who say they care?. It's just me and you and you're gonna have to realize this sooner or later” Tubbos throat feels dry. He’s not sure what to say back. Schlatt has a point and Tubbo knows it.  
“I’m sorry” he weakly mummers. He’s tired and overwhelmed. The older man sighs.  
“We are similar, Tubbo, and I know you know it.” He pauses, looking Tubbo in the eyes. His eyes glow with a soft red hue, reminding Tubbo of who and what he is. The devil on his shoulder. Destined to whisper into his ear forever. Schlatts words come out heavy, they hang in the air.  
“Tell me, boy, do you really think I was the villain as well?”

* * *


End file.
